heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.29 - Haunted Tomorrow
The sun has set and with the exception of a few night classes, classes are over for the Academy of Tomorrow. But all is not quiet at the campus. Several students have been spreading rumors of weird happenings around the school, books opening themselves, lights flickering on and off, feelings of sudden heat or cold, and even transparent images of humanoids that walk through walls and students. Many are afraid to say it, but many are thinking it, especially with Halloween so close. The Academy of Tomorrow is haunted by malevolent spirits. People aren't panicking yet. And many of the students seem a bit embarrassed to even think that there are ghosts.. In the Student Center right now, there are some hush whispers and concerns over what has been happening all night so far. Thus it isn't exactly the shouting throngs of students it normal is. If the Stepford Cuckoos are bothered by all this they aren't showing it. Granted they rarely show any sort of emotion at all so it's hard to tell if that's different for them or not. They are just sitting at a table doing there normal staring at each other thing. If there was someone familiar with seeing ghosts, it would be Kiden Nixon who had visions of her murdered father guiding her in the past. But she did find out in the end the ghost wasn't quite what it seemed, so she's a bit skeptical about the rumours she hears flying about the Academy of Tomorrow. Armed with her skepticism and a motivation to prove to other students that they're just freakin' out over nothing, Kiden starts walking the halls of the school. "Oh specters...ghooosts, evil spirits and stuff...come ooouuuutttt and plaaaayyyy!" Kiden calls out as she walks towards the Student Center, doing a bit of a dance while she walks, not taking the rumors too seriously. There was a group of students about elementary school aged who were huddled together. One looked like she was about to cry as they were all huddled around a book about ghosts. After class they saw some sort of apparition writing on the chalk board "You're next." It's been a full day for the new girl at school. She's been doing her best to catch up on schoolwork that she missed since the beginning of the semester and today seemed as good as any to do it. She heard the rumors of course. But what weight does she put into gossip? Still there is that quiet whisper in the back of her mind that says even the slightest rumor will have a grain of truth to it. Something is happening and while she has been hard at work, curiosity is getting the better of her. Finally Roxie has finished with some work. If not for her new abilities she would be much further behind. Now it was time. Time to discover just what is behind these bizarre rumors. Besides, It's only ghosts. They could be g-g-g-ghosts which are really bad, that is if Scooby Doo has anything to say about it. The girl moves her way into the Student Center and of course over to her friends, the Cuckoos. "Hey girls." The Girls all looked at Roxie and smiled. It was a too part smile and only one part of it was obvious. They liked that they actually had a friend now a days. Though they would often admit to each other that the feeling was still rather weird for them too. "Hello, Roxie. We hope you are having a good evening," they said in perfect unison, "Have you heard these ridiculous stories. The students here are supposed to be the best and the brightest and yet they all believe in silly superstitions like ghost stories. It's sad really." They girls then all flipped their hair in the exact same way at the exact same time. Kiden just happened into the Student Center in time to see the Cuckoos do that perfect unison hair flip, and blinking, she points both index fingers at them, as she calls out, "now THAT is spooky! But you guys do have a point about the ghosts...no such things, even if you think they're real." She does a sagely nod, and looks over at Roxie, "you new here? Haven't seen you before." There was some giggling in the hallway as one of the students was making spooky noises and jumped into the group of young ones, dressed with a sheet covered over him, "That's not funny Billy! We really saw it! I'm going to tell the Headmistress the school needs to close down for good!" One of the girl students was storming by the Cuckoos table, determined to tell the headmistress directly. Roxie smiles to her friends and nods in agreement, "Oh I know. No such thing as ghosts but there is something going on. As you said. This school is filled with the best and the brightest which lends to the fact that there is something going on here." She smiles and flips her own hair just because it was a yawn reflex. Then as Kiden acknowledges her, she gives a smile and a wave, "Hello there. Yes I am. The names Roxie. It's a pleasure to meet you." She turns her attention to the chaos that is abounding in the hall way. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a lipstick. With a faint glow showing through her top, the lipstick begins to take flight over to where the boy in the sheet is. There is a thud against a wall and suddenly the lipstick begins writing on the wall. While this is happening, Roxie is showing signs that she is straining herself to do what she is doing. Finally the the lipstick falls to the floor with the word BOO! written in big passion pink letters. The Cuckoos looked at Kiden and say in unison, "People are so ridiculous, this is all just mob mentality taking hold. Probably a couple of the younger students saw something they didn't understand and it just went crazy from there." After seeing Roxie's display one of the girls smirked and said, "Or she's doing it." The girl who was running to tell the headmistress however, tried opening the door to leave the building and she couldn't open it. She pulled on the handle and it wouldn't open. She panicked a bit and banged on the door as if that would help somehow. Suddenly the entire student center could hear three very loud bangs come from the other side of the door. The girl screamed. One of the other Cuckoos spoke up and said, "But I don't think you did that, did you Roxie?" "Nice to meet you, my name's Kiden," the short blonde girl offers with a bit of a smile on her lips, "I wouldn't be quick on saying meeting me is a pleasure though, trouble tends to follow me." Looking from Roxie to the floating lipstick, Kiden smirks, "so...you wanna give the kids a scare? I spy with my little eye something that starts with, telekinesis!" Kiden spits out the words with excitment, poking at Roxie's shoulder, "am I right or am I right?" The loud banging noise that follows, however, is something that Kiden can't quite find a reason for as she turns to look at the doors. "Okay...now that's new...who got boom making powers here?" Roxie laughs, "yes I am telekinetic and yes, I just thought it would be fun to scare the kid in the bedsheet." And then... the booms. The girl does a double take and begins looking around. "Your right, that wasn't me." Looking at Kiden she responds, "If it were me things would be broken. I don't do boom so well." The new girl looks over to where the noise came from. "Hmmm. Anyone with sonic powers attend school here? I haven't met everyone yet. Perhaps someone is doing concussive magic? It could be any number of things right?" The girl ran back to the others after the door began banging. Now more of the students in the area began freaking out, the younger ones especially. One student began openly praying. Roxie laughs, "yes I am telekinetic and yes, I just thought it would be fun to scare the kid in the bedsheet." And then... the booms. The girl does a double take and begins looking around. "Your right, that wasn't me." Looking at Kiden she responds, "If it were me things would be broken. I don't do boom so well." The new girl looks over to where the noise came from. "Hmmm. Anyone with sonic powers attend school here? I haven't met everyone yet. Perhaps someone is doing concussive magic? It could be any number of things right?" Her eyes close and the mark on her torso lights up again. A simple psychic message begins emitting from her. << It's okay. Everything will be alright. You are safe. >> Carter Hall strode out into the room. The shadows hid and blended the dark colors of his clothes. His dark brown leather coat was muted, then his dark blue pants were hidden but the baby blue button up shirt that had no tie to compliment it stuck out like a sore thumb. "You live in a world where there's aliens, guys have wings, magic, something considered just for the likes of Harry Potter, is real and you're not putting Faith in Ghosts? Metropolis was invaded by an alleged God called Black Adam," he left out the part that said alleged God was the reason why Carter had his hands wrapped in medical bandages. Luckily most bought the whole "This is why I don't cook," story, and Carter looked at the praying student. He kneeled with her, "A ghost is just like a bully. If you run from it they will keep pestering you. I'll keep you safe," he stood up and offered a hand. Kiden arches a brow as one of the students begin to pray, rolling her eyes, she turns to look at Roxie and the Cuckoos, "I'm not scared, you guys?" As if eager to make her point, she moves towards the doors, calling out loudly, "go away! There's nobody here!" When Carter comes in to give his speech on why ghosts should be believed, Kiden calls out, "I've seen my share of ghosts, none of them were real!" "We don't know of students with powers to make banging noises, but we don't know all the students," The Cuckoos said together to both Roxie and Kiden. As Roxie reached out the students to calm them down, something was definitely blocking her attempt. It then made itself visible to her and her alone. It was a horrific man dressed in black clothing and black overcoat and a long brimmed hat it said to her |"Do not interfere in my vengeance little Darling!"| It then disappeared from her mind's eye just as quickly. The lights suddenly went out and the screaming started again. Everyone in the room could hear what sounded like someone trying to break through the doors, you even hear the wood splintering. Then the lights came on, and everything seemed fine. The girl who first tried to escape ran behind Carter and grabbed at the back of his jacket, using him as a shield between him and whatever was out there, "Mr. Hall! There are ghosts here I should have gone to that boring school!!!" And now more of the students in general are running around, a couple of the students with powers looked like they were ready for a fight. The image seen in the girls mind is enough to rattle Roxie. She gasps sharply. Quickly she does respond though. << Who are you and what do you want? >> She responds but not quick enough before the apperition is gone. It takes her a moment to pull herself together but she successfully does. The redheaded new girl raises her eyebrows to Carter when she hears him, "Mr. Hall, There is no alleged anything about Black Adam. I met him the hard way. He is really nasty and I think he could give Superman a run for his money. Also there is a moldy egyptian god hanging out in his head. I know because I sorta had fight with it." She shutters and stands up on the table. "Listen up, don't panic everyone. Even if it is a ghost, it will have no power if you show no fear. He can't hurt you!" She speaks out loud trying to reassure people. Kiden herself doesn't seem as confident after the little light display and the loud splintering sounds, when the light come back on she's at the same spot she was at before, only now she's looking at the door in concern and slowly edges backwards, "ok...now the light switch thing...that's not funny," she says to no one in particular. "What Roxie says is right. A malicious Ghost works on fear. If you're afraid of it then it will give him or her power. If you don't fear it then it can do nothing to you," Carter said firmly. The way Roxie spoke of Black Adam with the certainty behind it told him Teth had been easy. His eyes looke dover where the commotion was coming from. Too bad his mace would have brought up questions. The Godly energy from Black Adam's lightning may have given it an edge to ward off a spirit or two. Magic was flighty sometimes. The Cuckoos have all stood up at this point, they look a bit thrown off as they are now apparently being attacked by ghosts, something they didn't believe in at all. They weren't afraid though, far from it. |"We felt it to, Roxie."| they thought into Roxie's mind. There mental voice was a bit different from the last time Roxie had heard it but at the moment it wasn't apparent what was different. Outloud the girls said to Carter, "Not to be contrarian Mr. Hall but, we don't think it's a ghost of any sort. We think it my be an astral entity that has managed to pierce the veil between thought and reality. We believe if this is true we should be able to find it and lock it down." Kiden looks around quizzically, before asking out loud, "are you seriously suggesting we call the Ghostbusters?" Roxie looks over to Carter, "Excuse me girls I will be right back." She walks over to Owlman and leans to whisper to him. Sure she could do this psychicly but that thought slips her mind for the time being. She whispers, "Mr. Hall, I seen something before I spoke up. A Man, dressed in a black clothing and a long brim hat. He said something about me not interfereing with his vengence. To me that means it's either a ghost or possibly a prank but don't quote me on that one." "Astral entities are ghost. Where do you think they go when they're not in this realm?" Again Carter was speaking as if it was from experience. He looked at the group. "Any affiliated with magic here?" Emma had a lot of students from different places. Maybe there was someone had a hidden tie somewhere. "Could be," Carter whispered to Roxie when he was yanked away. He looked at her, "What do they call themselves? That will be a key," he gave Roxie a nod. If she was the only one that could see it and talk to it then the question had to be asked by her. The panic really is starting to rise, and a couple of the older students tried calling or texting, finding that they have no service. What horrors they are seeing today. "We will force it to appear, Mr. Hall. Then you can work out who it is and how to expel it forever," the Cuckoos say in unison. And thus the Cuckoos start to focus, their eyes being to glow as they fully combined their telepathic might. And then they all scream at their top of their lungs and collapse, falling unconsious. The room fills with horrible laughter and the same voice that Roxie heard in her head says, "What foolish little girls they were! They had no hope to contain my power and my wrath! I am beyond the living and the dead! I am a GOD!" The room seems to grow very cold suddenly, even some of the drink glasses lying around seem to ice up a bit. The banging noises start again this time from the ceiling as it sounds like something huge is walking on the roof. The footsteps are heading towards Carter Hall. Now there is a lot of screaming going on. A group of students went for the windows, and find that they couldn't open it. The windows are also very thick for security purposes, so they couldn't just toss a chair at it. The young student from before holds onto Carter's hand and is crying, "I don't wanna die Mr. Hall I'm only 8 and three quarters!" With the spook factor building up along with the mystery, one moment Kiden Nixon is there, and the next she isn't. While Kiden herself wanted to get to safety, she wasn't thinking straight, because no doubt some students would be entirely freaked out by the faked she disappeared into thin air. Roxie blinks a few times and then just starts laughing not with the voice. At the voice. Either she is insane or more confident then she should be. She stands firm. Suddenly her torso ignites in violet light. Her eyes begin glowing with the same purple color and a few random items begin to float around her. "You're no god. You need practice. Ghost, spirit, angel, demon, or someone playing a little prank, I don't care what you are but you have one choice right now. Get out." Turning back Carter tried to open the door. If it did not open then he moved back. Then he leveled his shoulder and tried to muscle through. If he made it through in either case then it would be working back toward his office. If Carter just bounced off the door he would breathe out, "This is going to be a weird night." Either way the spirit was holding the cards. However, a mace was hopefully going to be a monkey wrench in the plans. MEET: You request to join 157. Carter could definitely feel the door break under his weight when he smashed into, but when he went to go through... the door was back in its original condition, as if he hadn't hit it at all, "No no no, Prince Khufu, We can't have that now can we." The increasingly demonic voice said, "The game is not over yet." As for Roxie, it said, "You are very little threat to me girl. The identical ones at least had a chance to stop me, you are nothing!" The room seems to go dark except for the light Roxie is emitting and then that light fades as well. The lights come back on, but Roxie's glow does not and the items she was randomly levitating seem to just hit the ground. Roxie blinks a few times as her Telekinesis seems to fail. Something isn't right but she can't put her finger on it. "Name and show yourself coward. Or are you afraid of what can happen if you do?" To say that she isn't shaken by this would be a politician level lie. She is freaking out. Under her breath she whispers, "keep it together Roxie. Keep it together." Her eyes close and she begins to check herself. Everything feels right but it's still not right. Weird! "Come on we ain't got all night!" Narrowing his eyes at the name Carter was taken back. How did this thing know Carter's real name. He looked around to trying to figure it out. "How do you know what you know? Or what you think you know?" Deep down he wasn't sure if it was a telepath making things up and digging too deep or a Spirit at work. Either case he really wanted to hit the source of it..very hard. Moving close back to Roxie he asked, "What have you figured out?" Turning back to the children he wanted to be sure they were all okay aside from those upset about the cellphones not working. 157 has totally been here the entire time. He's just...quiet. He tends towards observation rather than any sort of reaction--okay "tends to" is an understatement--and so, he's just been standing there quietly, off to the side, watching events rather than doing anything to help anyone try to stop them. And for the moment...that appears to be his continuing strategy. Emotionless as ever, he watches Carter break down the door--and the door's subsequent self-repair, and looks over as Roxie's powers appear to fail. "Analysis: Current events bear moderate similarity to events previously experienced by this one. Similarities: Deactivation of specific superhuman or supernatural abilities. Modification of environment or movement to prevent travel outside boundaries. Insufficient evidence to confirm identical cause. This one lacks data regarding cause of previous incident. This one lacks data regarding cause of current incident. This one will continue observations." All that in a slow, even monotone, as he watches Roxie and Carter. Many of the younger students were crying, and generally freaking. But now also the older ones were looking afraid. One student tried to throw a chair at the reinforced windows and it of course failed. Another student checked on the Cuckoos to awake them, but they would not budge. The voice answers Roxie, "I am... I suppose you can call me the Boogey Man! I am that you most fear and what causes you fear! I will have my vengeance for all this rationality that is destroying your fear in me!" To Carter the disembodied voice said, "I know all Khufu! I am that nagging fear inside you that thinks you are wrong! That you are insane for what you believe! For I am...." Suddenly everything was back to normal again! The lights were back to normal, the room was temperate. The door Carter had tried to break down was knocked off its hinges and Roxie's powers were still flaring. It would take a seriously observant individual to notice that one of the Cuckoos seemed to stir for a moment. Then it all went back to the way it was a moment ago, "I am... Nyghtmare... GOD OF FEAR!" One of the students apparently wanted to join in on all of the throwing, and threw one of the chairs, challenging it, "Then SHOW yourself!" Hearing that word again made all of the hair on Carter's neck stand on end. He looked between the students then to the Cuckoos. An eyebrow went up. Were they behind it? Hard to say and if they were he would make all their heads spin. "I don't run from nightmares," he said in a low and cold voice. Roxie laughs as she catches sign of what happens. For that brief moment is all she needed. "Okay... Nightmare deity. Lets put you to the test." She walks over to one of the walls. "Now outside this wall, is the campus grounds." She closes her eyes and begins to focus. Nothing seems to happen but there is a drastic change in her appearance. "I just expelled psychic energy at this wall. If you are real then nothing happened and the drain on my body doesn't exist. If you are a mental projection like I think you are, this is an illusion and there is a hole in this wall." She looks over at Carter and frowns, "Sorry about the wall." Fear. That's one of those things 157 doesn't experience, really. So, while others are running about or freaking out (or attempting in more disciplined manner to solve the problem at hand), he's continuing to observe. And...he spots something, in that momentary break from all the strangeness. As things switch back to crazy-mode, and the voice speaks again, 157 slowly steps over to the side of the Cuckoo that stirred a little, and kneels down next to her. A few moments of staring at her, and he slowly reaches out and pokes her in the arm. Poke. "Statement: I do not run from nightmares. Statement unnecessary. Nightmares are part of the functions of the sentient mind during recovery mode designated 'sleep'. It is impossible to run from a nightmare. Therefore, statement expressing lack of desire to run from nightmare is not necessary." And he pokes the Cuckoo in the arm again, a little harder. And again. Emma was sitting at her desk in the headmistress office, wearing a pair of glasses and a simple white suit as she is going through piles of bills, as she hears a loud BANG. Her office is many floors up, but the sound is of obvious concern. She reaches out with her mind to determine the source, and finds an obvious block to her telepathy. Quickly she checks her computer for security feeds, and everything looks fine. She rises and heads towards the elevator to find the cause of this issue. Four voices suddenly went into 157's mind |"Stop that little one, your going to ruin everything! We're at the climax."| Again, for 157 he could put this together rather quickly... only four voices come from the mind of the Five-In-One. And perhaps Roxie did just make a whole in the wall, but it wasn't there. Perhaps it was an illusion, or maybe the nightmare god was using it. Yeah no one is buying that anymore. Still the four Cuckoos faking unconsciousness are going for the gold with this. They weren't going to give up just because something didn't go there way. The voice of the nightmare god changed into a surrounding voice, into a single point and appeared before everyone. It was just as Roxie had seen before, dark man, in black clothes, wide brimmed hat and an overcoat, "I am Phobetor! God of all nightmares and I will devour the sapient minds of all of you until all that remains are your nightmares!!" Carter started to think of a single thought. Leaning against a wall Carter kept the thought vivid. Lightning was coming down from the sky as someone called out "SHAZAM!" Pain followed and there were miles of it. The lightning surged into a mace and Carter was holding it. Again and again the memories continued to play in his mind. At one point he stopped and thought . o ("If you can hear this you know why these bandages are on my hands. You should see the other guy. And if you do this again you can only begin to imagine what I will do to you. I've gone toe to toe with the Emperor of Khandaq. And I still have the mace.") Clearly someone was now on Carter's bad side and he kept the memory going. Roxie hmms and smiles. She reaches out and touches the wall or where the hole should be. She puts force behind it so if it is an illusion she should be able to reach in. 157 looks down at the Cuckoo he's been poking, freezing there with his hand still extended. His head turns to look at the other four. He 'thinks' in reply, on the off chance they're still reading his thoughts. . o (Statement: You are going to ruin everything. We are at the climax. Analysis: Entities known as 'Five-in-One' responsible for current events. Minimal probability that entities known as 'Five-in-One' intend harm to Academy of Tomorrow. Notification: Students and staff present possess great strength or destructive abilities. High probability that continuation of activity designated 'prank' will result in additional damage to Academy of Tomorrow. Additionally, high probability that activity will attract attention of further members of Academy of Tomorrow staff. Extremely high probability that subject 'Ms. Frost' will ascertain responsibility of 'Five-in-One' for current incident. 'Five-in-One' may be punished for damage to school property resulting from inducing a panicked state in other students. Recommendation: Cease activity designated 'prank' immediately.) That said, however, he stands up, backing away a few steps from the Cuckoos again. Now that he's sure this isn't a danger to him, he has no reason to stop it himself. "Statement: I will devour the sapient minds of all of you until all that remains are your nightmares. Notification: This one does not experience nightmares. Therefore, subject 'Phobetor' will leave nothing left of this one at all." Not defiance, by any means. He'd have to be feeling anything at all to be defiant, and he's not. Just had to set the record straight, one would guess. When the being appeared the majority of the students present were freaking on a major level. Crying, screaming the whole nine yards. The tension was high as many students were cramming themselves into the corners of the room, trying to distance themselves from him as much as possible. |"Roxie. Hi. It's us."| The Four of the Five-In-One called out, |"We realize we've probably taken this a bit too far right now. But... we were only trying to have a little fun. And give the students confidence. Well mostly the first one. We didn't mean to drag you into this... and actually we were tempted to use your power to help sell it, but didn't. Because you're our friend"| To 157 they thought, |"The Prank is almost over, we figure we'll be done before Ms. Frost discovers what is going on. It was just a test to see how the students would react to an unperceived threat."| Roxie laughs and shakes her head to Carter. She steps away from the wall. "Crap. I am in so much trouble!" She quickly moves away from the perfectly normal looking wall and rubs her head. Sitting down on the floor she is clearly feeling a lot of strain. << Yeah I don't think the second one is happening too much. Not to mention I am in so much trouble now. I just blew a hole in the wall! >> She facepalms but luckily it looks more like she is just trying to recover. "I'll vouch for you Roxie," Carter said then looked at the Cuckoos, "Not sure about others though." Shrugging Carter looked about the place as the concern still lingered on his face but the fear was gone. So Carter just waited for the show to end. Clearly it had gone on too long now that many students were worried. 157 looks over at the groups of crying and screaming students. . o (Statement: It was just a test to see how the students would react to an unperceived threat. Analysis: Students reacted with terror and panic. Low probability of survival in legitimate threatening situation. Data recorded.) He looks back towards the 'nightmare god'. "Explanation required: Actions involved in stated 'devouring' of minds. Is stated 'devouring' metaphorical, reflecting psychic absorption of mental energies, or literal, reflecting opening of skull to consume brain?" Evidently, 157 is going to keep acting like this is for real. Unfortunately, it really probably still isn't helping set the proper mood. Each and every illusion suddenly stopped. All of the phones suddenly worked, windows could be opened, and any creepy faade was dropped as Emma Frost entered the room. Emma lowered her brows and looked to the girls acting as if they were still passed out. She placed her hands onto her hips and sighed, "Girls, stop it. And you have detention until I say so." She stepped into the middle of the room and raised her voice so all could hear, "I apologize to everyone in this room, you all have been subject to a very elaborate prank. There is no ghost, no apparition, only illusion. I'd like to invite you all into the kitchen for ice-cream as an apology." Roxie lets out a little 'oops!' She didn't think she was speaking to everyone with her telepathy. It just serves to show how out of it she is from doing that. She continues to sit and rub her head. "Thanks Mr. Hall. I need something to eat I think." She comments as she glances around, just looking for something to snack on. Suddenly, Roxie perks up! Ice Cream would do it! That would help a lot. She does however try to avoid the fact that there is a 3 ft hole in a wall. Yup nothing to see there. Not at all! Carter walked in a different direction. He looked at Roxie then patted her shoulder, "Make sure the young ones are okay." Phone calls were going to be made. Suddenly it was very good to know the right people. Ideas moved in Carter's mind as he saw himself out. He was going to visit a new friend. Four of the Cuckoos got to their feet immediately while the fifth took a bit longer to get back up. In unison the girls say, "We are sorry Ms. Frost. We were only having fun, no one was going to get hurt... we promise. We could have even tripped up the one girl running, but decided to scare her instead." For those who have spent any time with the girls it was obvious that Esme then said alone, "It's Halloween, it was just a prank." And then the one called Sophie, the one who had been unconscious for this entire prank said, "And we're entirely responsible for the damages, too! Please don't blame Mr. Hall or Roxie! It was us." All the Cuckoos nodded in unison, "Yes it was our fault." Roxie nods. She kept a mostly cool head. That is a good thing. The Ice Cream could wait for now. Quickly she moves over to some of the still terrified younger kids. Smiling to them she sits with them. "It's okay. Everything is alright. There is no ghost. It was someone being naughty and tricking us all. Lets go get ice cream! It'll be yummy!" She smiles and begins helping them up. Extending a hand she smiles and winks to them. "Lets go! She takes them by the hand and leads them on. And 157's question will have to go unanswered. Probably a good thing. The small boy steps up before Emma, looking up at her. "Notification: Behavior of students of Academy of Tomorrow reveals critical flaws in student capabilities during dangerous situations. Recommendation: Extensive crisis training beginning immediately." A pause, and he looks over at the Cuckoos, then back at Frost. "Analysis: Surprise tests of crisis behavior necessary to ensure survival during actual crisis. Test has provided valuable data. Students designated 'Five-in-One' should notify subject 'Ms. Frost' in advance of future tests. However, punishment should be minimal due to value of data received." A slight pause. "Notification: This one had opportunity to reveal truth of event during proceedings and could have prevented damage from Academy of Tomorrow by doing so. This one may share in responsibilty for incident depending on judgment of 'Ms. Frost." Emma patted 157's head, "You are fine darling. I need you to help escort the younger ones to the cafeteria for ice cream. Have you had that dessert yet? It's delicious. Thank you." Emma's mind linked with the cuckoos, as it was how they all (including herself) preferred to talk |"Of course it was. The four of you will help the repairman with damages tomorrow. We are going to have a long talk tomorrow about ethics and telepathy in my office."| |"But Ms. Frost, when you were teaching us ethics you said, 'Don't get caught.' We fooled everyone except you and 157. And it even took you a long time."| All five of the Cuckoos thought together. But then one of them, Sophie said, "But of course we'll do it, Ms. Frost." Thoughts went out to both Roxie and 157, to people they like very much |"We're sorry, please don't be hate us for this. We just were having a bit of fun."| "Query: Have you had that dessert yet? Answer: Variable. This one has had ice cream previously. This one may or may not have had particular variety of ice cream being served presently. This one does not have sufficient data to answer question conclusively." 157 looks over at the kids being escorted, then at Emma, then back at the kids, and then at Roxie. He finally walks over, imitating her earlier actions to be 'helpful'. "Notification: It is okay. Everything is all right. There is no ghost. It was someone being naughty and tricking us all. Let us go get ice cream. It will be yummy." Somehow it's much less comforting in a slow monotone, not helped by the further addition: "Adjustment: This one is unable to verify that chosen variety of ice cream qualifies as 'yummy'. This one has not tasted variety of ice cream to be served. Additionally, decision to regard energy source as 'yummy' is individual in nature and may vary between persons." Nevermind that he probably doesn't have the emotional capacity to decide on yumminess anyway. He offers help up to any of the younger kids Roxie hasn't already assisted...nevermind that most of them are probably still at or near his size, and probably look tougher. In response to the Cuckoos, he thinks: . o (Statement: Please do not hate us for this. Notification: It is not possible for this one to hate.) Roxie laughs a little and promptly thinks back to the cuckoos. << No harm no foul. Well... There was some harm. Still can't believe I blew a hole that big in the wall. And I figured it out that it was you so haha! >> She laughs some more and glances at 157, "We really gotta work on your bedside manner." Emma gave the girls a look and continued telepathically |"I was joking. Tomorrow, my office we have a great many things to discuss."| But in person Emma was all smiles, but now had her hand on Esme's shoulder, "Now now everyone to the cafeteria, time for a treat before bedtime and whatnot. The girls will help me serve ice cream, correct?" Category:Log